


a bunch of sunflowers

by havefeelsig (svntn)



Category: JBJ (Band), Longguo & Shihyun (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, but not really??? i think??? i dont know man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 14:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14834021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svntn/pseuds/havefeelsig
Summary: A dank writing exercise of 10 adjectives that became 10 snippets in the non-au and au life of my favorite cuties, Kim Shihyun 'n Jin Longguo.





	a bunch of sunflowers

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to my very fast 'n lil sad attempt at doing a writing exercise to get back into writing??? I had the grossest urge to write for Yongshi but didn't want to sit down and write a heck ton of words or plot really, so I stole another humans thing and went with it. Pretty sure it was a sentence per word but YOLO!!!
> 
> *takes deep breath* Anyways,,,  
> Thank you for taking time out of ya'lls busy days to read this! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I liked writing it.
> 
> Also props to my bae for following along with my random, dank writing exercise request for 10 adjectives!!!

**Bubbly**

The lights interchanged through blue, pink and purples all around Shihyun. He set down his glass to be refilled with his choice of bubbly, a pink champagne since he was too fancy for whatever the heck everyone else was getting hammered from. Just as the bartender poured the liquid into his glass, time froze around him. The male internally panicked for a moment until he saw motion from the corner of his eye, a male with tired eyes peering at him and a small smirk set on his lips.

 

**Soft**

Once upon a time, Longguo only ever announced that Rcy and Tolbi were the softest things his fingers had ever been blessed to touch. That was until his fingertips encountered the thick, fluffy strands of hair atop Kim Shihyun’s hair. But you wouldn’t hear him say that.

 

**Aggression**

Normally, Tolbi wasn’t too aggressive with games, only slightly energetically pawing at the toy Shihyun was holding. However, the little beast had faked out Shihyun and clawed at his hand instead. With a small yelp, Shihyun made a mental note to never cat-sit for Longguo again.

 

**Indifferent**

Shihyun’s glance switched between the two packages of tea in his hands, completely unsure which one Longguo would prefer while he was sick. The younger turned to look at his sick companion, who only rolled his eyes with an indifferent grunt and wanted to get back to their shared apartment.

 

**Uncertain**

At the time, Shihyun thought nothing of the words Longguo once uttered about debuting doesn’t mean it’s over. Those words began to creep their ways into every joint of his body as the days went past since JBJ disbanded and Shihyun hadn’t been given any schedules or for that matter, seen Longguo back at their shared quarters. It was an understatement how worried he was about his uncertain future as being an idol.

 

**Pained**

Longguo’s concerned eyes never left Shihyun’s form as the younger placed his hand at his lower back, with attempts to subdue the pained expression on his face before anyone else could notice that he had stopped following the music.

 

**Wide-Awake**

It had been a week since Longguo got a new roommate, per his old one having ditched him for “family reasons” (he calls bullshit and the dude just hated witnessing Longguo facetime with his cat “sons”). What Longguo didn’t expect about the new human was being woken up during on the summer storms by a shaking, teary-eyed, wide-awake Shihyun tugging on his sleeve.

 

**Stiff**

When Longguo had been able to slip out of Produce training to see Shihyun, the male was uncharacteristically stiff and any of the worries he had processed came back at the site of his best friend’s shoulder slumping over in defeat.

 

**Floral**

Children’s day meant that Shihyun should post a childhood photo of him to his Social Media, and he was in the process of doing so until he spotted a vase with a small bunch of sunflowers in water.

 

**Sleepy**

Longguo was mindlessly attentive to his computer monitor, not heading to the sudden pressure on his lap. His mind assumed that it was one of his cat children looking for some affection. It wasn’t until the Overwatch match was over that he glanced down and saw a peaceful, Shihyun snoozing away.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S in the floral word, sunflowers have a meaning of adoration and said flowers were from Longguo as a lil secret "hey i really adore you have a nice day!!!' kind of thing. : )  
> P.S.S HAVE I BEEN SPELLING SHIHYUN'S NAME WRONG THIS WHOLE TIME OR IS THE WORLD JUST LIKE here are 3 different spellings for one single human, have fun!!!


End file.
